100 memes transformers
by iceblossom98
Summary: this is just something i am doing tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me rated T cause i am paranoid. i do the prompts off of songs so please if you a song you would like to be turned into a story tell me the name of the song and who its by. oh and the title chapeter is the name of that song and i know i suck at summaries.
1. nightmare

I looked up to see cybertron but not in its glory of a glowing metal planet but an old rusted crust. What the pit this is not right that and it was deathly silent. I walked around calling every name i could think of.

Jazz. nothing

Starscream, Soundwave. Still nothing but as i walked around i noticed that some of the rust was bodies. I walked closer to one to see something that was forever etched into my memory. It was my sire face pulled up in agony and as i studied the body i saw a hole in his chest. A choked sob racked my body.

Stormcatcher are you there and i got a response but i don't know if i wanted it. I heard ped steps and i turned around to see stormcatcher but he was covered in energon and his face was a cruel joke to me. it was pulled up in a smile, a sick smile that you would see in a horror film,

Stormie?

We are stuck here iceblossom

What are you talking about

I am saying we are the last of our kind

Please tell me what's going on

I am saying that there is nothing left they have taken everything i had to kill them to put them out of their misery

Stormcatcher you better not be implying what i think you are

We are all thats left and. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug and wispered i am sorry and i will see you soon and i suddenly became aware of the blade pressed to my back

Stormie please don't do thi-

I was cut off the blade went through my spark.

I jolted awake screaming.

Iceblossom whats wrong. It was him stormcatcher was beside me but it was just a dream right but something in the back of my prossesor told me it was not that it was a vision.


	2. i will not bow

I looked down on the wreckage of what was once a youngling care center and looking around i realised that my one wish of my little sister being alive was slim to none. Jumping down to a little divit in the ground i called her name.

BLUESPRING, BLUESPRING please answer me. I heard a small cough to my left

S-straightfire i looked around and my optics landed on a barely reconisable body of my little sister's purple and blue body

Oh bluespring i am here

I love you straightfire and thank you for being there for me

No bluespring no please dont leave me i will find a way

Till all are one straighfire. Her spark left her body and i was overcome with greif and rage.

They will pay. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and looked up to see the acrused insignia of the desepticon

Who will pay

You, you slager. I reared up punching his jar with so much force i heard it crack then continued to attack him till he was dead witch was in a matter of kliks and by that time his buddies came over to me and tried to kill me but all of them were killed by me and i did not realise what i had done until an autobot walked up to me and he snapped me out of my trance.

State your name. I looked down at my once bright orange and red armor now stained blue with energon

I am straightfire, you? I looked up at him he was a minibot that was bright red

Cliffjumper

I would say nice to meet you but it's not so goodbye. I turned around and picked up the body of bluespring and walked away. i would give a proper burial it was the least i could do for her. And thinking back to that autobot he seemed ok but right now i would trust nobot not in a millinia at least. I will get trough this i always have itsw just now i had a reason to pick my faction if they did not know it outright but i would help them if it was the last thing i would do and the desepticons would pay for what they too from me.


	3. battlecry

**Do or die**

I am wingwarp part of Iceblossom's trine and to this day i do not regret what we did even if it ended up with a sentence to the stockades along with every other seeker and this is exactly how it happened all the way until now.

Yo blossom

Yes wingwarp

Whats with all of these seekers here

We are having a revolt

A what?!

Hush and yes me and starscream are leading

Ok i will stay by your side nomatter what

The day was here i was lined up with every other seeker that joined us in the revolt and it went bad from the start and apparently a lot of grounders were seekers hidden in disguise, but anyway it is like the real grounders were expecting us and i can still remember the sound of shots ringing out and screams of mechs and femmes. Then the enforcers sent gas grenades into the crowds neutralizing many of us and for me my trine and many others the lights went out.

I woke up in a cell with my trine Iceblossom and Stormcatcher who were both awake and quiet tense.

Guys where are we. i was the youngest of our trine by at least 5 vorns

Wingwarp any surviving seekers have been sentenced to a life in the stockades

T-that means that we will forever be in the stockades. I was on the verge of tears

Yes wingwarp and i am sorry i drug you into this mess, **and i swear to primus i will get you out**

Ok blossom. A few tears trickled down my cheeks as Iceblossom and Stormcatcher wrapped me into a hug. We will get out of this we have to right please primus if you are real and you are listening to me to us please send us a saving grace for us all

 **hey guys if you have an OC you wold like to see in any of these stories ar any of my stories please tell me about them and i might just add them**


	4. insanity

I looked at my servos stained in energon and a smile crept on my face at the destruction i caused i looked up. something in my processor was trying to break through the haze but it was to thick i took a step forward but stopped i heard a voice and turned around looking for it

Sonar. I found the voice it was a mecha cassette that was midnight purple with green highlights and violet eyes. Sonar do you remember me

You seem familiar. My voice was caked with static from lack of use and i wondered how long it had been since i last talked.

Sonar it is your programing you have to fight it. I took a step toward him and he took a step back

But i quite like the haze don't you know. I said in a purr that had his armor stand up

Sonar i don't want to do this but if you don't fight it i will do it

Do what. He started to chant slowly and quietly at first the getting louder

 _The haze will recede and light will flow through_

 _Light over darkness_

 _When the dust settles you will see who you are_

 _White as a bone_

He reped that over and over and i could feel the haze receding

No no stop make it stop. I fell to my knees clutching my head

 _The haze will recede and light will flow through_

 _Light over darkness_

 _When the dust settles you will see who you are_

 _White as a bone_

He had gotten louder and the haze receded farther i missed the insanity the psychopathy the energon on my servos. I fell to the ground the haze finally gone i looked up to the the carnegie and my energon stained servos i looked up to see my cassette, stalker.

Sonar?

It happened again again didn't it

Yes it did and i am sorry. I looked down and sighed i did this and it is my fault was all i could think of


	5. Angle of darkness

I tried i really did but it was the corruption that the new autobots put their name under that made it to where i could not follow them. The second war between the autobots and decepticons was waged and the autobots won but this time it was a bad thing, their leader, Silverspring, destroyed any and everything in her way. And now she won this war and forced the decepticons into hiding and well that is me now and i am walking the streets of Iacon looking out for any decepticons that might be hiding like me.

Hey femme move it. I turned around to see a seeker but he looked familiar kinda like starscream just the color switched

Who are you to tell me to move. I was doing my best to keep up the impression that i was an autobot

I was a might air commander i command you to move. Yup definitely starscream

Ok ok screamer. A look of shock came over him and then sudden realization

Iceblossom you are a fool we could be caught

I know but meet me at these coordinates. I gave him a data pad and ran off, i hope we did not get caught because the punishment for treason is death but they would not go after starscream they would come after me. Ever since the autobots won the war the decepticons have been killed off one by one and the immortals have been collected and detained there is only three of us left me sonar and stargazer who is with me now

 **:blossom:**

 **:yes stargazer:**

 **:what if we get caught:**

 **:we end this corruption once and for all:**

 **:you mean that sonar is caught:**

 **:yes and so are we:**

 **:what iceblossom please there has to be another way:**

 **:there is not:** the enforcer came around the corner and overwhelmed me and i was down for the count. They took me in and i realized the flaw in my plan they had us all separated and i could not reach them but at least i still have stargazer. She sent over our symbiote bond **:its lost:**


	6. sound the bugle

I looked across the battlefield the battle was lost, in the distance i could hear our trumpeter playing the bugle i knew the enemy was still around but could not help it i went to my father who had died fighting the final battle against the other tribe's king. I sat down next to him and wailed till my hearts content. When i became aware of my surroundings again i noticed the enemy was behind me

Leave me be

I can't do that you are now a prisoner of war. I hung my head and looked at predaking my father

I will come with you on one exception

Ok what is that

You allow me to keep my fathers amulet

Ok you can do that. I bent down holding back tears and i removed the necklace that held my father's amulet a emerald with a few sapphires embedded into it then carefully carved into a triangle. I slipped it around my neck and looked back at my captor and instead of a look of malice i saw a look of sympathy and i could no longer hold it i sobbed at my father's side and i felt a paw press on my back in a soothing way and i sought out the warmth that it offered

How old are you dragonet

I am only 20 vorns

So you are really young

Yes

What is your name mine is diamond. I now actually looked at her and saw that she was sky blue with golden and midnight blue highlights and her eyes looked like diamonds

I am runt

Well runt let's go. I took one more look at my father's body that had now started to grey then followed diamond with my head lowered in sorrow, my wings drooped and my tail drug on the ground. I remember when my father was alive he would play with me and throw me in the air and catch me i remember when there was no war and when i did not have to worry about my curse of reading minds when there was no sorrow no pain and no death when i was innocent of the war and did not understand death. I miss the old days but now i have to deal with this pain of knowing i will never see my father alive again.


	7. warrior

I looked at the blue and white femme befor me i probed her mind but surprisingly i could not read it like i could others this was interesting but i could read her emotions and i could tell she was broken abused yet she still fought she still stood strong she finally looked at me determination in her optics

Join me join who you belong with

How can i trust you. She would not accept me i am a freak what is she denied me

You can't. She held out her servo and i took it hesitantly and he hand hold was firm and she held an heir of leadership and everything the decepticons taught me i started to question because she opened up her mind and allowed me to see what truly went on

I trust you

Good now than let's get out of here. We left the pit of a life i had before and she took me under her wing and taught me she made me feel pain the sting and the burn under my armor and she was hard to please and i was desperate to prove myself to her, she never gave me her name she just said that when i earned it she would tell me. I could never see what she saw in me that day and why she continued to teach me when all i did was fail.

Runt come here

Yes ma'am

You have done it you are a warrior. I was but i did not feel like it i was still a monster she would not accept me if she knew what i really was

What do you see in me ma'am

I see potential, promise, a warrior, a fighter, and love. I looked at her and i finally saw what she saw in me i saw it all and i realized that it's not how you look, where you come from, or who your parents are but what is you in you spark it is that makes you, you. I looked at the blue seeker cat femme and saw why she fought why she stood against the world why she was the leader

Thank you ma'am and you have earned my respect and i will follow wherever you go

My name is iceblossom

Pardon me

My name, its iceblossom i said when you earned it i would tell you my name and you did you found out what i saw in you from day one. She turned and left me speechless and grateful


	8. memory- Pic prompt

I could not believe it… they turned me away… they rejected me… had i done something wrong? Were they mad at me? Have they forgotten me? No… that couldn't be . i could not accept that as an answer. I was their brother. Their triplet. They couldn't forget me. However if they did know me, why did they not recognize me? True after my so called "death" i was reformatted, and my paint job had changed, but there was still our bond that we shared. I tried to break down the wall separating us once more so i could finally be with them but the wall was just too strong. Why did they shut me out did they even want me anymore. We had promised that we would never leave eachother so why had they left him. When they broke that promise i found it hard to trust anyone but still deep in my spark i hope that they will recognize me. I looked at my desk that was in my quarters and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a picture. It was on our sparkday, sunny and sides each had a piece sign and i was in the middle. I was suncatcher back then and i had orange and black armor. I curled up in a ball on my berth and cried. Why could they not see that it was me suncatcher. I threw my spark at the wall again and again until i felt it slowly crack, i continued to do that until i had gotten through

 _ **Hello**_

 _ **Suncatcher?**_

 _ **Sunny sides**_

 _ **Oh suncatcher where have you been**_

 _ **I umm uh i don't know how to explain it**_

 _ **Where are you**_

 _ **meet me at the entrance of the ark and i will explain everything.**_ I ran out of my berthroom and went to the entrance of the ark and waited for them to come, i pulled out the picture and held it firmly to my chest. Could after all this time i can reveal myself to them, a tear went down my face. I heard footsteps and looked up to see sunstreaker and sideswipe. I ran to them and tackled them in a tight hug. A sob wracked my body

Never leave me again please

We won't sun we won't.

Wait do we call you suncatcher or red alert.

I don't care i will answer to both


	9. Get out alive

I looked up as my masters came down the hall where they hold our cages. I was the youngest here and they remodeled me and made me into a carrier frame type and then forced me to bond to a cassette. I looked up in fear as one of the masters took his shock rod and stuck it along the bars of the cages, making a clank-clank sound. I pressed further into the corner of my cage. The bot in the cage next to me looked at me with sympathy, it was the time that the masters fed us, they only gave me enough to last me alone and not my cassette that I have grown to care for and even gave her a name, Crystal, her eyes a white pink and she had pink highlights on her frame but it being mostly white and silver, and she was a cyber-cat so that made it even better. Anyway off topic the mech next to us often gave me his ration saying I needed it more than him. I just curled up in a ball until the masters left, I then uncurled and grabbed my energon and took a sip before offering it to Crystal, she then took a sip and pushed it back to me, we did this every time we got energon until there was none left.

Sonar. I looked at the mech I had come to call Myth

Yes myth is something wrong. I was confused he only ever called me by my name if something was wrong

Sonar the masters left your cage unlocked this is your chance to have a better life get out then use the vents to get outside then run as far as you can and never stop. I looked at him in disbelief

But myth I can't leave you. I wanted to cry but I learned that, here you never cry it is a sign of weakness.

Yes you can I am to old as we all are to leave but I will give you a word of advice, never trust someone with your life they are bound to steal it away. He mentioned what he said and his tone suggested that it happened to him before

Yes sir I will not disappoint you, till all are one. I opened my cage and went over to the vent and climbed in but I heard him say till all are one back to me. I crawled down the vents till I got outside then took off running, never looking back


	10. This is war

I looked at the building that now lay in ruins and i felt the citizens of polyhex gather around me and the other eight immortals. The faction that has just claimed war as Starscream and Insecticon prime said over the comm was the autobots i turned around to face the people of polyhex i then found a piece of rubble big enough for everyone to see me and the rest of the immortals

Citizen of polyhex i understand your fear but you must listen to me the cybertronians who has wrongly claimed themselves as autobots has done this to our city and i have no doubt that they will not stop and will continue, i have also gotten a comm from our prime and his commander that they have declared war.

So i say this to all if you're good or evil, if you are a soldier or civilian the martyr or the victim. we will fight for our home and for peace it is our world and we will not give it up to these monsters who want to destroy it. A roar came up from the crowd at my words

We are all that is in the was of what these monster they call the autobots. They say they are removing the corruption from cybertron by changing it back to the old age with the casting system. We will fight till the end and to the edge of cybertron. My voice grew steadily louder as i spoke.

It is the moment for truth, to tell yourselves that you will protect your home and the ones you care for and the moment to lie, to the enemy let them believe that they has us cowering in fear when really we are planning. Planning to come back and make cybertron the way we have it the way it should be for generation. We will not let them take us down for we will fight. If you live or die in this new war i am uncertain of and if i had it my way i would have everyone live but i can't but i want to know will we have you in our fight for freedom for all. A cheer rang up and into the sky of cybertron, i looked at the building behind me that now lay in ruins again, and shook my head this can not happen again it will destroy cybertron and it's citizens. Stormcatcher came up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder

We will find a way Iceblossom you just need faith

But faith won't get us through war stormie, will it?

You know humans have a saying that a mustard seed of faith can move mountains and that if you have faith you can do all things through christ who strengthens me.

I sometimes wonder stormie if primus is real?

I do too considering all the things the human god does yet how little ours does, so much so i actually look to him for guidance. I nodded in agreement and with a little more faith.


End file.
